paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 3)
(The scene changes to Tundra, Chase and Marshall playing with a soccer ball outside the Lookout.) Tundra: This one's for you Chase! (Tundra head butts the ball and it heads toward Chase. Chase hits the ball with his tail.) Chase: This one's for you, Marshall! Marshall: I'm gonna get it! I'm gonna- (Ball bounces by him.) Marshall: Not again! Awww. I'll get it! (The ball bounces over the fence and Marshall sees seventy pups hanging on each other's tail as one holds onto a ledge with her paws.) Marshall: Are you pups ok down there? Puppy: We're fine! (One of her paws slip and she almost loses her balance but manages to catch herself.) Marshall:(panicked) You don't really look fine! I'll call for help! *Marshall howls* (Chase come bursting through the clearing alongside with Tundra. They both have their gear on.) Marshall: Down there! (Chase looks down with Tundra.) Chase: That's no place to be hanging around! Tundra: There's only seventey pups, Chase. What'll we do? (Chase pauses for a moment.) Chase:(after his pause) Marshall, get your ladder! Marshall: Ruff Ruff Rescue! (Badge scene change: Marshall's badge.) (Marshall is seen backing his truck up to some of the pups.) Marshall: My ladder can only reach fiftey! Chase:(after another pause) Rocky! (Rocky bounds towards Chase. He's only wearing his hat.) Rocky:(scratches his ear as he speaks) What do you need, Chase? Chase: A long rope. And fast! (The female puppy's paw slips and she can barely hold on.) Tunra: Hurry, Recycle Pup! She can't hold on much longer! Rocky: Rocky to the rescue! (Rocky races off.) (The scene changes to Marshall, climbing his ladder to the four pups he's supposed to rescue.) Marshall: Don't worry. I'm just going to help you get down. (The smallest puppy jumps onto Marshall's hat as forty-nine more pile onto the Dalmatian. They cause Marshall to fall backwards into his truck and the pups all bounce out.) Marshall: I'm good... (Rocky returns with the rope and hands it over to Chase. The German shepherd lowers it down to the female Dalmatian.) Chase:(mouth full of the rope) Grab on! (The puppy grabs ahold of the rope with her teeth and Chase pulls them up.) Rocky: Were you scared down there? Puppy: Yeah. We really were! I thought I wouldn't hold on much longer! Other puppy: Me too! (Marshall arrives with the other four pups that he rescued.) Tundra: What happened to your leg? Puppy: I was born like that. They call me Tripod, because of it. Tundra: Well, hello Tripod. Who are your friends? Tripod: Oh, there much more of us pups. Nintey-nine to be exact! Rocky: Nintey-nine? You must have a big family! Female puppy: We sure do! By the way, I'm Penny. Another male puppy: I'm Wizzer. Female puppy: I'm Pepper. Female puppy: I'm Jewel. Male puppy: Mine's Patch. Female puppy: I'm Cadpig. Male puppy: And I'm Lucky! Tripod:(under his breath) Showoff.... Jewel: The others we can't keep track of. All we know is that some are named Nero, Gloria, and some others which I can't remember. (All the pups laugh.) (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge.) (To be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts